Hetalia?
by dolphin2
Summary: un dia estoy regañando ayudnado a Italia a atar sus agujetas o tratando entablar una conversasion son japon y al otro... no se cómo o cuándo es que pasó todo esto ni por qué estoy aqui, pero si se que pienso averiguar todo lo que pueda.
1. hetalia?

Hetalia fic

NOTA: ni el animé, ni el manga ni lo personajes de hetalia me pertenecen y tienen dueño propio

_Se ve a Alemania tirado en el pasto (o césped, como le digan) al parecer estaba recién despertando, cuando al fin esta mas o menos despierto mira a su alrededor._

Luego de un sueño que no sé cuando empezó ni cuanto habrá durado me empiezo y de despertarme, me di cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo en lo que parecía un campo abierto, no sabía cuando fue que llegue ahí o si alguien me había llegado, así que me decido a levantarme, no alcanzo a ver o divisar a nadie y aun estoy un poco adormilado, intentando no bajar la guardia reviso si llevo algún arma o algo con que defenderme por si a caso, encuentro mis 2 pistolas, ambas con solo una bala , pero con carga en fin, con eso listo, las dejo en su lugar y empiezo a caminar, sin saber mi rumbo pero decidido a saber donde estaba y como salir de ahí. Mientras caminaba me di cuenta que no solo estaba en un campo abierto, si no que era posiblemente un campo de batalla, en posible uso actual, a lo lejos, _muy lejos, _se divisaban unos cuantos árboles por un lado y por el otro unas colinas, sigo caminando y gritando a ver si hay alguien que responda el llamado, nada así que me dejo de gritar por un rato para ahorrar fuerzas y aun preguntándome donde estaba, pasado un rato no muy largo alcanzo a divisar una silueta, no estaba seguro de quien era, pero sí de que era una persona, por lo que avanzo algo más rápido, al parecer quien sea que fuese no había reparado en mi presencia, así que empiezo a gritar nuevamente.

-¡HEY, oye, aquí! – No parecía escucharme, pero aun así continuó gritando mientras avanzo - ¡oye tú! ¡Quien seas!- al acercarme lo suficiente creí empezar a reconocer esa silueta, aun que su dueño estaba dado vuelta, pero al parecer al fin se estaba dando cuenta de mi presencia, así que al asegurarme de que al fin se dio cuenta de que estaba hay deje de gritar, además no tarde mucho en yo darme cuenta de quién era esta persona, era nada y nada menos que el hermano de sur de Italia, Italia Romano y al por lo que vi, el también se estaba dando cuenta de quién era el que le hablaba, aunque por alguna razón se volvió a dar vuelta, no se para que, aun que como estaba más o menos cerca, creí oír un ´´hm`` departe de él, no le di mucha importancia a ese detalle, acostumbrado a la actitud que tenia con migo. Cuando finalmente estuve lo suficientemente cerca, lo tome del hombro y le hablé.

-Romano finalmente encuentro a alguien –era la primera vez que estaba tan feliz de verlo y de de hablarle- ¿puedes explicarme qué está pasando?

-_Sin darse vuelta aun- ¿_Explicarte que está pasando?- curiosamente no era la reacción que esperaba de él, aun no me decía insultos ni nada, ni si quiera me había dicho algo como ´´macho patatas`` como suele llamarme, pero pensé que para el momento eso era lo de menos.

-Sí, también quisiera sabes que este lugar? – iba a seguir hablando pero me interrumpió.

-¿Qué es este lugar? Hablas en serio Alemania? – _se dio ligeramente le vuelta de manera que solo podía ver a penas parte de su boca._

-¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio!

-Hm.

-¿Qué?...-estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué no me respondía, pero por una acción que verdaderamente no me esperaba mucho que digamos, me detuve.

_I. Romano se había dado vuelta al fin y en su mano tenía un cuchillo que apuntaba de manera amenazante a Alemania, además en su rostro había una sonrisa burlona que casi inspiraba……miedo y además sus ojos ya no estaban cerrados como de costumbre, si no que al contrario los tenia abiertos y muy atentos. _

-Y yo creyéndote aun que sea un poco más inteligente, pero al parecer me equivoqué, primero vienes hasta aquí y te acercas como si nada y luego me sales con preguntas como esas.

Yo estaba algo confundido, esta situación además de ser nueva era bastante extraña, pero aun así no podía permitir que siguiera.

-¡Baja ese cuchillo en este instante! – estaba listo para sacar una de mis pistolas y devolverle la amenaza .

-Oh, por favor.

-no parecía tomarme muy en serio-bájalo!- no dice nada, solo seguía con la misma sonrisa algo burlona, que no hacía más que molestarme, me puse en posición de sacar mi arma-¡¿ que no escuchas?! Te estoy diciendo que… - no alcance a terminar la frase pues fui interrumpido.

-¡Veneciano!- hizo un ademan de saludo con la mano, no baje la guardia porque bien se podría tratar de una trampa- mira lo que tenemos aquí.

-Vaya, pero si es Alemania- esa voz, la podría reconocer en donde fuera, imposible no reconocerla, era Italia, Italia Veneciano-

-Y que crees, al parecer se quiere pasar de listo, o mejor dicho de tonto, míralo tú mismo, es algo patético no?

-Bastante- verdaderamente tuve ganas de golpearlo al oírlo decir eso.

-¡Italia!- me di vuelta para verlo, pero en ese momento realmente creo que me quede estático, prácticamente en un shock que tal vez si duro unos segundos, pero a mí me parecieron unas horas o días, o tal vez más al ver a Italia… a mi amigo Italia, hacer algo que no me imagine que hiciese ni se me paso nunca ni por si acaso por la cabeza, solo para no dar más rodeos, v i a Italia más o menos cerca de mí con una pistola en la mano, que además de estar bien tomada me estaba apuntando a mí.

Verdaderamente no podía creerlo, de él lo más que me podía imaginar era usando una pistola de agua, pero no podría estar más seguro de que la carga de esa pistola no tenía nada que ver con agua. Y no terminaba hay, lo otro que me pareció más o menos igual de raro era la mirada de Italia, no era la de siempre, no era esa mirada con sonrisa inocente, de ojos cerrados que indicaba despreocupación, que no indicaba ninguna intensión ni interés en molestar o herir a nadie, esa mirada que no hacía más que dar la sensación de que este tipo era tan fuerte como un gatito y que todos los países que hayan visto a Italia conocían ya no estaba, era completamente distinta, no solo el hecho de que ahora tenía los ojos abiertos, si no que ahora su mirada era imponente y demostraba seguridad, para resumir daba la sensación de que prácticamente era otra persona, hasta su sonrisa era diferente, a decir verdad era parecida a la que tenía su hermano ahora- _francamente puedo decir que ambos hermanos Italia tenían un cambio parecido, solo que por razones obvias, el de el menor de ellos era el más drástico, ahora si oficialmente no entendía exactamente nada de lo que pasaba- _.

Al salir del shock me pude dar cuenta al oír el ruido de otra arma que ambos hermanos Italia me estaban apuntando con un arma.

-Vaya Alemania, no creí que tú fueras de los que cometen errores de principiante, quien lo hubiera dicho.

No dije nada ¿qué podía decir?

-Dime hermano que castigos se le pueden dar a este tipo de actitudes.

Pero no podía quedarme callado ni de brazos cruzados.

-¡Que quieren e mi, déjenme ir de una vez ustedes 2!

-Uuuui palabras fuertes para una rata acorralada-_dice el italiano del sur._

Bien eso estuvo entre que me extraño y me molestó mucho o bastante, no pude evitar enojarme, al parecer ellos también lo notaron.

-Mira eso, ahora se está enojando- dice _I. Veneciano._

-Mira como tiemblo.

Eso si me hizo enfadar, de ninguna manera iba a aguantar seguir escuchando a cualquiera de los 2, así que hice algo al respecto aprovechando que tenían la guardia baja, si conocía aun que sea lo suficiente a Italia era posible que esto parara sus burlas.

-Ya es suficiente Italia

-¿Uh? ¿Eh? ¿¡Oye qué haces?! –dijo Italia Romano.

_Alemania les estaba sujetando Italia. V el riso que sobresalía de su cabello y que lo caracterizaba, que, al igual que a su hermano, es molestaba y le incomodaba mucho que se lo tiren_.

-¡Oye suéltalo!– _gritaba el mayor de los hermanos Italia_ -¡suéltalo, suéltalo ya!

No le hice caso, se lo merecían, además no tenia por que obedecerles, entre las razones estaba que ninguno de los 2 me había intimidado antes no lo hacía ahora… o al menos eso fue lo que yo creía, pero de repente.

-¡¡¡QUE ME SUELTES!!!- Italia no sé cómo me había dado un golpe en la cara que me hizo soltarlo, solo sé que ahora el furioso era él.

-Esa la vas a pagar caro- me volvió a apuntar con el arma con toda intención de dispararme, verdaderamente me encontraba sorprendido por todo esto.

-Hermano, este déjamelo a mí.

-Como gustes.

No tenía que ser un genio para entender lo que quiso decir, verdaderamente apenas podía creer que hablara en serio.

-Despídete.- fue lo único que dijo justo antes de disparar, lo siguiente que supe fue que vi que algo desvió la mano de Italia, creo que fue una piedra y que sentí un gran dolor en uno de mis hombros.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿_Quién_ fue?!

_I. Romano iba a sacar su arma pero otra piedra hace que la suelte. _Al parecer la herida de la bala había sido profunda, porque la vista se me tornó algo borrosa, aun así intente mirar a quien había lanzado la roca, pero solo vi una silueta creo que luego de eso debí haber perdido la conciencia, ya que no recuerdo bien lo que sucedió después, solo sé que desperté en un lugar completamente diferente, pero que no era un lugar familiar, en eso oigo la voz de alguien hablando a mi lado.

-Finalmente despiertas.

-Uh?

-En que estabas pensando almolestar a los hermanos Italia.

Continuará


	2. este es el mismo inglaterra?

-Finalmente despiertas.

-Uh?

-En que estabas pensando almolestar a los hermanos Italia.

-¿Inglaterra?

_Estaba Alemania acostado en una cama y recién despertando sin camisa (solo sin camisa no me vayan a mal interpretar) y con vendas en el hombro herido mientras que oye que alguien le habla._

_Continuación._

-¿… molestar… a los hermanos Italia?

-Sí ash, bueno, ya discutiremos eso, dime ¿cómo está tu brazo?

- Eeeh, bien, no me duele demasiado- me estaba aburriendo de no saber quién era quién me hablaba, ya que esta persona no se me había acercado lo suficiente como para verlo y dado que yo estaba acostado en una cama me erguí un poco y aunque creía saber quién era por su voz, en el fondo lo negaba, si yo tenía entendido que no le agradaba a ninguno de los del eje.

- … Inglaterra…?

-¿Te pasa algo?

-…no nada.

- Entonces recuéstate y descansa tu hombro.

En el fondo tenía razón así que me volví a recostar, que puedo decir, me dolía el hombro.

-Ahora dime qué fue lo que pasó.

Por un lado esto no dejaba de darme sorpresas y ya quería volver a lo normal, pero por otro, tenia curiosidad por saber que pasaría después, decidí seguir este juego un rato.

-pues…

-¿de casualidad te golpeaste en la cabeza en algún momento?

Eso me dio una idea.

-Creo que sí, es que creo que mi memoria me está fallando un poco.

- Suspirando- bueno, quizás lo recuerdes luego, no debe ser nada muy grave, quiero decir, si recuerdas mi nombre no debes haberlo olvidado todo, pero te haré unas preguntas para estar seguro, ¿está bien?

En el fondo esto podría favorecerme, así que acepté.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien… ¿cuáles son los países bálticos?

-Estonia, Letonia y Lituania.

-Bien… ¿cómo se llamaba el abuelo de los hermanos Italia?

-Imperio Romano.

-Sigues bien… ¿quién fue de los primeros conquistados por Italia Veneciano y quien de los conquistados por Italia Romano?

-Eeeh, este….

-Intentaré con otra…

_Y así siguió con varias otras preguntas hasta que finalmente acabaron._

-Al pacer no recuerdas mucho de lo referente a los hermanos Italia, quizás te golpeaste en la cabeza viéndolos o algo así te llevare a un medico si es que no se te quita pronto.

-Sí, está bien… creo que ya me puedo levantar, no me gusta estar de flojo y ya no me duele tanto el hombro..

-Como quieras, pero aun así intenta ser precavido y no hacer movimientos muy bruscos mientras estés con el hombro como lo tienes, iré por algo de comer.

_Inglaterra sale de la habitación._

No dije nada por no ser descortés, aunque la comida que hacia Inglaterra tenía fama de no ser muy… apetitosa que digamos, no me podía quejar en las condiciones que me rodeaban, por el momento solo me importaba saber que estaba pasando, estaba en camisa y bóxers, su uniforme estaba en una silla junto a él, así que me quite las frazadas, me levante y me vestí intentando que no me doliese mucho el hombro, en poco tiempo llego Inglaterra con comida.

**_Con los hermanos Italia._**

-Ash ese Alemania hizo que me subiera el mal humor… un poco más arriba, si, así.

Se ve una imagen de Italia V. de los hombros hacia arriba (y no se veía ropa hasta ese punto) como recostado boca abajo y moviéndose ligeramente.

-¿qué bicho lo habrá picado?... oye no temas ser duro con migo… sí, a eso me refería.

Se ve a I. Romano de la misma manera.

-A saber, además, para lo que nos importa, si vuelve a pasar algo parecido sabrá que tiene los minutos contados.

Se aleja un poco la imagen y se ve a ambos recostados como en una camilla (cada uno en la suya, ambas separadas) con una toalla en la cintura, recibiendo un masaje en la espalda.

-Sí, tienes razón, lo fastidioso es que si no hubiese aparecido Inglaterra el tema de conversación sería que hacer con sus tierras- dice el hermano mayor.

-Sí bueno, ya sabes que de cualquier forma…

-Lo sé, lo sé.

- Casi me da algo de lástima eso…

-PERO SOLO CASI HAHAHAHA- dicen ambos al unísono.

-¿Qué hacemos luego?- vuelve a decir el mayor de ambos.

-Hm, primero disfrutemos un poco más de este masaje, luego escuchemos algo de música del piano y después vayamos con cosas como estrategia y eso.

-Como digas, QUE EL MÚSICO SE PREPARE PARA TOCAR.

Se oye una voz desde una puerta, pero no se podía ver a su dueño.

-Sí- no era una voz muy animada- en seguida señores.

Ambos hermanos se relajaron mientras les daban su masaje, quien estaba en la puerta se retira. (_Ya sabrán quien es)_

**_Chibitalia_**

_Visto desde Imperio Romano_

_Todos sabemos que Imperio Romano se en un momento llevo a sus nietos y todo lo que se dijo en una parte de la historia de Chibitalia, pero lo que no se dijo fue, ¿por qué?, he aquí la explicación. Pero habrá que ir un poco atrás._

_Se ve a Imp. Romano hablando con un amigo, parecían estar mirando algo… o a alguien, pero aunque usted no lo crea, esta vez no tenía que ver con pornografía de ningún tipo._

_-Vaya, así que estos son tus nietos- dice se amigo_

_Estaban mirando una pequeña habitación con dos pequeños durmiendo._

_-Sí, ellos son, no son lindo._

_-Uno de ellos se parece a ti, como se llaman._

_-El es Italia Romano y el Italia Veneciano._

_-Y sí que son tiernos._

_-¿No es cierto? Los adoro. _

_-Ha, quién lo hubiese dicho, y ya se les puede ver a futuro._

_-Uh?_

_-Claro, son nietos del gran Imperio Romano, lo más seguro es que terminen siendo grandes naciones._

_-¿Así lo crees?_

_Mira hacia arriba para imaginarse la situación planteada por su amigo._

_-O al menos, posiblemente se terminen pareciendo a ti en algún sentido, por ejemplo, quizás lleguen a juntarse con todas las chicas lindas que encuentren sin demasiado esfuerzo(este tipo parece saber que ese comentario es hasta halagador para el gran Impero Romano)…_

_Imp. Romano poner cara de pensativo sobre eso, seguía mirando hacia arriba._

_-O podrían ser los que beban más y más rápido…_

_Imp. Romano piensa en eso y recuerda algunas de sus escenas con eso y luego se imagina a esos niños en lo mismo, pone un poco de cara de incomodo, pero no demasiada…_

_-O lo más importante…_

_Imp. Romano escucha con suma atención casi inconscientemente._

_-Podrían llegar a ser grandes, guerrero, yendo a batallas cada vez que pueden y mientras más dura y más fuerte sea, mejor._

_- mientras se lo imaginaba- Sí, podrían ser grandes gue… - en eso pensó en lo que eso podría llegar a implicar-rreros. _

_- Bueno, me debo ir, hasta luego._

_Poco después lo niños despertaron y empezaron a jugar con cosas distintas, mientras su abuelo los observaba, en eso I. Veneciano se tropieza y cae, lo que hace que se ponga a llorar (… kawaii), su abuelo va con él y vio que se golpeó en la rodilla, pero nada de qué preocuparse, así que al dejarlo volver a jugar, vio que volvía a jugar a lo mismo, en ese momento volvió a recordar lo que había dicho su amigo de ultimo, en esos días y hasta después de que los 2 pequeños fueron por su cuenta al mundo y a sus respectivas casas, lo reflexionó aun más, vio a sus nietos heridos en batalla, con una o varias balas, agonizantes o en el peor de los casos…muertos._

_Al pensar en todo eso tomó una decisión, iba a llevarse a sus nietos con ellos, el mismo los educaría como pudiera…_

_CONTINUARÁ_


End file.
